A Different Kind Of Magic
by Pricat
Summary: An unique fairy comes to Pixie Hollow but she's very different but with faith, trust and pixie dust, she'll find her own talent kin and become an Never Fairy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I haven't written any Disney Fairies stuff in a while and wanted to write something after getting Great Fairy Rescue for Christmas.**

**This story involves an unique Never Fairy who was created in my head on Saturday who's very punky but sweet and kind hearted but shy and has been living in the Mainland for years but wants to be with her own kin but she finds that she's different in Pixie Hoollow as she doesn't belong in any talent kin but with a little faith, trust and pixie dust, she realises she belongs in a very rare talent kin.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a stormy night as in Pixie Hollow most of the faeries were in the Home Tree but unknown to them, an new faerie was entering from the Mainland but she was different than any of the Never Faeries had seen before as she came but landed as she was out of pixie dust but smiled as she was finally here among her own kin.

She had been on the Mainland for many years and living in a park but had befriended many human children but had longed to be among her own kin but her long black hair was being blown around by the strong wind as she passed out as she was exhausted from flying here.

But a sparrow man had seen the strange new Never Faerie as he went to get Queen Clarion but the faerie queen was in awe seeing this new addition to Pixie Hollow but smiled knowing she would fit in here and find a talent kin of her own but urged them to bring her into the Home Tree at once so the storm wouldn't blow her or them away.

Fairy Mary and Gary were in awe seeing this faerie as she looked unlike any faerie they'd seen before with her long black hair which had purple streaks running through it.

She was slender but wore a black top with a frilly black rose on it with white sleeves and black fingerless gloves.

She wore black and white striped leggings but her wings were butterfly like.

"She is very unique indeed.

I wonder why she came here." Fairy Gary said.

"Maybe she's an new Breath." Fairy Mary said.

Fairy Gary shook his head at that.

"She can't be a Breath.

She looks too different to be one." he said.

Queen Clarion knew that this new faerie might look a little different but probably had a good heart but was curious about where she came from as she hadn't came to Pixie Hollow but they would talk to her when she woke up.

* * *

Amore's green eyes opened slowly as she was still tired but found herself in a room in the Home Tree but realised where she was as a shy smile crossed her face as she yawned.

She'd loved being on the Mainland with humans but had no clue that both worlds were now friends after what Tink had done but she then saw a fire fly enter through the window as it was her pet Rose.

She'd met the firefly the first night she'd came to the Mainland and had became good friends.

The firefly wore a collar with a rose on it.

"Hey girl.

We finally made it to Pixie Hollow.

Maybe here, I'll belong." she said gently.

She had a melodic voice.

She giggled as Rose yawned.

"I know you're tired.

I bet you were scared." she said.

Her black biker booted feet were on the floor.

She was thinking, imagining about all the things she could do when she became an Never Fairy and found her talent kin but heard the door open as Fairy Mary entered.

"Oh you're up.

Queen Clarion would like to see you." she said.

Amore nodded as she left the room.

She was feeling nervous as she followed Fairy Mary to Queen Clarion's room but knocked on the door as it opened as Amore entered but gulped hoping she could stay...


	2. Feeling Blue

**A/N**

**Here's more nd sorry for not updating in a long while.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Amore was nervous as she was before Queen Clarion as she was having a feeling the others in Pixie Hollow wouldn't accept her because she'd been living in the Mainland for so long but the faerie queen didn't seem irked or afraid.

"What is your name dear?" she asked.

"A-Amore Your Highness.

I lived in the Mainland for a long time.

I lived in a park but came to Pixie Hollow to be with my own kin but I hope you'll let me stay." she said.

Queen Clarion was in awe hearing a fairy had spent so much time among humans but knew that could be a good thing but knew she might have a little trouble fitting in as she was different compared to the other Never Fairies.

"Yes you can stay.

But we must find your talent." she said.

Amore was a little confused hearing that.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Every Never Fairy has a very unique talent and use it to help with nature or fixing things but I bet you have a rare talent." she said.

Amore nodded leaving but saw Rose fly to her nuzzling her but Blaze was with her making Amore curious.

"Hey girl.

I see you're making friends already." she said.

Fairy Mary smiled watching the punky Never Fairy with her firefly pet but hoped she'd fit into life at Pixie Hollow.

She then saw Amore fly off.

* * *

Roxy was very curious as she was flying around Pixie Hollow but heard laughter as she was curious as Amore was following her but it was coming from the meadow but the punky Never Fairy was watching from a bush.

She saw other Never Fairies working and using their magic and pixie dust but was in awe.

She was curious but was a little shy.

Around humans she was friendly and confident but she hadn't been around her own kin but Amore whimpered as they didn't know somebody was there.

"Who're you?" she demanded.

Roxy turned around seeing an Never Fairy with black hair in a long ponytail but Roxy could see her pointed ears but the punky Never Fairy saw she was wearing purple clothes.

"I-I'm Roxy.

I just came to Pixie Hollow." she told her.

Vidia scanned this new Never Fairy's appearance knowing no Never Fairy had looked like that before but Roxy was looking down at her biker booted feet as Vidia was making her feel uncomfortable.

"I don't believe you.

No Never Fairy looks like you do." she said.

Roxy's purple butterfly wings glowed as she was sad at Vidia's words but Silvermist had heard her and was feeling bad for Roxy knowing she looked a little different but seemed nice from her aura but went to tell the others.

* * *

Roxy was feeling bad as she returned to her house in the Home Tree as she remembered what Vidia had said as Amore was nuzzling her to make her feel better as she looked up but smiled a little.

"Thanks girl." she said hugging her.

She then heard knocking on her door...


	3. Curious About Herself

A Different Kind Of Magic

Clarion was curious as she wondered what kind of talent kin Amore would fit into at Pixie Hollow but she knew the other Never Fairies were curious about her but the unique new fairy was shy but knew some of them were making friend's with her, but Vidia was being mean towards the punky fairy as she felt beingva fast flying fairy was unique.

She remembered how Zarina had found it hard to fit in until she discovered her Dustology talent so maybe Amore was the same seeing Zarina helping the others and in her pirate clothes, which fitted her.

The other Never Fairies of Pixie Hollow had no idea that Zarina had helped steal Blue Pixie Dust from there for Hook and his pirates but realised that they had betrayed her and Tink and her friend's had helped her.

Zarina wondered who the strange Never Fairy was as she had never seen one like Amore before.

"She came from the mainland, Z." Tink said.

"Really, what is the Mainland like?" Zarina asked, her curious mind hungry to know.

"It's beautiful as I've been there before, when the others were bringing Spring and met Lizzy in the Summer." Tink said.

"Woah." the pirate fairy said impressed.

Tink giggled at this as she knew her sister Periwinkle had been like this when she told her.

Amore smiled overhearing but was feeling shy as she felt like an outsider bug were going to her house seeing Rose her pet firefly making her happy.

"Thanks girl." she said as she giggled.

She hoped that she could find a talent kin she belonged in but was afraid to try because she was so different sighing drinking tea,

That night, Amore was awake as she couldn't sleep but sighed seeing Rose asleep but seeing the night skies as her wings glowed wondering what that meant, wondering if some of the others might know unaware Tink knew about this but was enamoured by the stars.

"This always happens when the stars are out but I don't know why." she told herself and was curious.

The next day, Tink wondered what was on Amore's mind as she sighed telling her about the glowing wings as her eyes brightened at Amore's words knowing there was an Never Fairy like Amore there.

"How do you know about this so much, Tink?

It happened to you too?" Amore asked.

Tink nodded as she explained how it had helped her find her sister Periwinkle making Amore in awe.

"I'm unsure as my breath never came here, it was in the Mainland." Amore told her.

"It's okay as we'll figure it out." she replied.

Amore hoped so but maybe Queen Clarion would know as she was going to the Home Tree. 


End file.
